Flower
by Ezphorea
Summary: Asuna has found a quest that married couples can do. (Takes place in SAO)


**Hello! Hello! I'm have another fanfic for you readers! This is my first time writing an M-rated story. I'm fine with any type of feedback to this story.**

 **So anyways, I'm off to bed and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online**

* * *

 **Flower**

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna yelled while bursting through the door of their log cabin in floor 22.

"W-What?" Kirito jumped from his seat from Asuna's sudden outburst.

"There's a quest for those who are married!" Asuna exclaimed with joy. "I want to do it!"

"Yeah, sure." Kirito replied then walked towards Asuna. "So what does the quest description say?"

"Here." Asuna swiped her screen closer to Kirito.

"There is a hidden flower that will further increase the desire for each other between the married couple. The location of the flower is on floor 22, hidden within a cave. There will no monsters within the cave but you will need to be married in order to enter." Kirito read aloud.

After he finished reading the description of the quest, he noticed a small picture. It was a map indicating the directions to follow.

"Really Asuna?" Kirito said, looking at her.

"Whaaat?" Asuna said. "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Asuna, I already love you with all my heart." Kirito said while grabbing Asuna's shoulders. "Isn't that already enough?"

"W-Well." Asuna blushed. "Y-You see, I also want something else from you."

"What is it?" Kirito asked.

"I might tell you after we do this quest." Asuna said.

"Fine, let's go then." Kirito sighed.

"Thank you, Kirito-kun!" Asuna hugged his arm.

Together they exited their log cabin and were off to the cave.

After an hour and a half, their journey to the cave has ended and the married couple stood right outside the entrance of the cave.

"Hmm, this cave sure looks unwelcoming." Kirito said. "I'll just equip my elucidator just incase."

After he equipped his elucidator, they both began to enter the cave but then they bumped into an invisible barrier.

"What the?" Kirito said before receiving a message.

 _No weapons allowed inside the cave_. The message stated. After sighing, Kirito obeyed and unequipped his elucidator. Once more they attempted to walk through the cave entrance. They were finally inside the cave. During their time inside the cave, Asuna had her arms wrapped around Kirito's as she felt slightly afraid.

"Ah look." Kirito pointed straight ahead at the flower lying under a ray of light. "It's the flower."

Once they arrived and stood right in front of the flower.

"It's beautiful." Asuna stared at a pure white flower with two leaves on the opposite sides of the stem.

Asuna unwrapped her arms around Kirito and picked up the flower. After she inhaled the scent of the flower, the flower disappeared.

"Huh?" Asuna spoke with confusion. "Where did it go? I had it in my hands! Kirito-kun, you saw it right?"

"Yeah I saw." Kirito replied. "Have you checked your inventory?"

Asuna opened up her menu and went to her inventory. After a minute of scrolling through her items, the flower could not be seen.

"Kirito-kun, it's not in my inventory, maybe check yours." Asuna said.

"I mean I haven't touched the flower but sure." Kirito replied before opening up his menu then going through his inventory.

"Nope, no flower." Kirito said.

"I see." Asuna saddened upon hearing those words.

Kirito, noticing her sad expression, wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't understand why you really wanted this flower and I won't ask." Kirito spoke with a gentle voice. "But if you're worried about our relationship, I can promise you that we will always stay together."

"Ok." Asuna's sad expression disappeared.

* * *

"Looks like it getting dark, let's head home." Kirito said once they exited the cave.

"Mm." Asuna responded.

* * *

They returned back to their log cabin.

"Well I'm heading off to bed, I'm not really hungry tonight." Kirito said.

"Mm, alright." Asuna replied.

Kirito was off to bed but Asuna was still in the living room sitting on the couch.

"Why do I feel weird?" Asuna whispered to herself while putting her palm on her forehead.

 _Kirito._ Asuna thought. The thought of his name in her head, caused her hand to move down from her forehead and placed in between her legs. She let out a soft moan as she was rubbing vagina. Using her free hand, she slid it under her shirt and began to rub her breasts. Shorts breaths were being released.

 _Kirito._ The thought of his name returned in her mind. She imagined him touching all her sensitive spots throughout her body while she was masturbating. Soon enough, she reached her climax. Feeling unsatisfied, she stood up and went their bedroom. Asuna stood their quietly, looking at Kirito sleeping, for a brief moment before unequipping her clothes. She slipped under the cover and began running her hands over his chest then moving her hand and began touching his manhood. Kirito woke up with a surprised.

"A-Asuna what are you doing naked on my bed?" Kirito exclaimed while blushing in a deep shade of red and covering his eyes.

"Kirito-kun… please." Asuna spoke with a soft voice. "It has been too long since we've last done this. I don't think I can wait any longer."

Kirito did not respond.

"Please… Ki-ri-to-kun" Asuna whispered in his ear.

Upon hearing that, Kirito couldn't hold back anymore, his self-restraint had disappeared. He positioned himself on top of Asuna and passionately kissed Asuna on the lips. He then retreated from the kiss and moved down to her breast where he began to message one of her breast and sucked on the other.

"Mmm"

With every moan Asuna let out, he became more aggressive.

"Mmm…mm… ah!"

Kirito moved to the other breast and began to bite on her nipple.

"Ah!"

With his other hand, he slid in between her legs and began to rub her vagina.

"Ahhh! K-Kirito-kun!"

Asuna let out cries as was clutching onto the bedsheets tightly.

"Ahh!"

He stopped for a brief moment to unequip his clothes. Once his clothes were gone, he pressed his lips onto hers and violently moving his tongue. After breaking from the kiss he moved back to licking her breast.

"Mmm"

While he was licking her breast, he moved his hand back to her vagina and continued to rub it.

"Ah… Kirito… please… put...it…inside."

He obeyed and inserted his penis all the way in her vagina

"Ah!"

Asuna let out a sharp cry.

"Does it hurt?"

"N-No..."

Asuna was already panting but then smiled and said.

"Its... been so long...since I've….felt...you… being inside…. me"

Kirito began to move his penis back and forth in her vagina.

"Ah...ah...ah!"

Hearing her cries, he moved faster and more violently.

"Ah….ah...ah...ah!"

He placed both his hands on her breasts and began to play with them.

"Ahhh…. Kirito...I'm gonna go crazy!"

He kissed Asuna while he was thrusting his penis inside her.

"Mmm...mmm!"

Kirito could hear Asuna moaning while he kissed her. He broke away from the kiss and Asuna's cries were released.

"Asuna...I'm gonna…"

"Ah...let it...out"

Kirito with one last thrust, let out a cry.

"Asuna!"

He couldn't hold it back anymore and let all of his sperm out.

"Ahhh...Kirito….you...let out...so...much"

Both Kirito and Asuna were taking deep breaths before they shared one last passionate kiss.

* * *

 **I did my best writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic!**


End file.
